


No Longer a Secret

by czarna_pantera



Series: Arrow fanart [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A Professional Observation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arrested, Arrow in Huge Troubles, Art, Fanart, Illustration, Ink, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: "Two days ago the whole city knew him only as the Arrow or the vigilante. Today the identity of the man under the hood was no longer a secret to anyone."





	No Longer a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Professional Observation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553257) by [czarna_pantera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera). 



> An illustration to "A Professional Observation".

**Author's Note:**

> Rystor technical fineliners + Brush Pen Bimoji + some Photoshop.


End file.
